James J. Roberts
James J. Roberts (born 1947) is an American poet, journalist, radio and television news anchor, and commentator. His reporting and poetry is characterized by strongly delineated contrasting of political sloganeering to modern social and political realities. Life Roberts was born in Connecticut. He is the brother of classical composer David J. Sosnowski. He studied writing and journalism under the tutelage Louis Adler, News Director of CBS Radio News in New York and Journalism instructor at the Columbia School of Journalism; of Wilbur Doctor, Providence Journal; and at the University of Rhode Island where he was graduated cum laude, earning a degree in Journalism. During his broadcast career, Roberts edited and anchored news at WNTS-All News Radio (Indianapolis, IN), WKFD (Wickford, RI), WPRI-TV (ABC-TV Providence, RI affiliate), WLKW-Radio (Providence, RI), WLOX-TV (ABC-TV Gulfcoast affiliate), WQAD-TV (ABC-TV Illinois affiliate). He also served as CBS NEWS Special Assignment Correspondent and a Special Assignment reporter for WCBS News-Radio-88 (NY). Among his better known documentary works are: Ernie Pyle: The War Years; HURRICANE!; Justice for All; Homeless in America; Radon: The Silent Killer; The Presidential Journey; and others. He is primarily known for his gripping documentaries and biting social commentary. In addition to his work as a writer, correspondent, editor and anchorman, Roberts is known for his contributions to modern justice. He was the inaugural director of communications for the Supreme Court and Judicial System of the State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. At Salve Regina University in Newport, Rhode Island, he taught domestic violence victims, criminologists, police, and service providers how to better navigate legal and court systems. He championed the cause of having judges and court officials more openly communicate with the media and public and participated in the successful introduction of cameras into the state's courtrooms. At the University of Rhode Island, Roberts taught judges and the media how to develop productive, honest relationships, and he produced and anchored "Justice for ALL!", a national award-winning series of hour-long programs that focused on fixing flawed laws, addressing ineffective prison rehabilitation systems, bolstering the nation's crippled courts, better addressing domestic violence, and repairing the negative impact of politics on America's justice system. Roberts' ethics and reportorial work was strongly influenced by Edward R. Murrow. Roberts resides in the coastal village of Wickford in North Kingstown, Rhode Island where he consults on international business development, strategic communications, crisis management, and marketing as well as publishes websites on topics of interest to him, including: RobertsReview which explores recent cancer treatment breakthroughs, Behind the Scenes the latest collection of his recent writing, MyCancerNews, which tracks new developments in treating usually fatal cancers such as pancreatic and lung cancer, '' Germani!'' on the arts, etc. Recognition Primarily a journalist, Roberts received national recognition for his reporting from wire services, fellow journalists, broadcasters associations, and cable television consortia. Roberts' work has been honored by the Associated Press; broadcasters' associations in Illinois, Mississippi, and Rhode Island; United Press International; the American Bar Association; and others. See also *List of U.S. poets External links ;Poems *"Some Globalists Wear Success Quite Well, Some - Not" / "Political Pragmatics" *James J. Roberts at Poetry.com ;About *James J. Roberts Official website. ;Etc. *RobertsReview *MyCancerNews.com *Roberto Germani: An American Master Category:1947 births Category:American journalists Category:University of Rhode Island alumni Category:Living people Category:People from North Kingstown, Rhode Island Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets